Just Cause
by ddgorgeous
Summary: It's one week until Derek and Penelope's wedding and... ***STORY ON HIATUS*** (Don't worry I will finish it!)
1. Chapter 1

"You're what?"

"I'm kinda…married."

"There's no such thing as, kinda married, Garcia! Either you're married or you're not!"

"Well…"

Penelope searched her head for the words while watching the confusion dancing in her best friend's eyes. No way on Earth would JJ understand her little _problem_ …she didn't quite understand her problem.

"Penelope, unless your next words are that you and Derek eloped…"

"It's Sam. I married Sam."

 **Giorgio's Designer Suits –**

"Hey, Pretty Boy how about this?"

Derek jumped from behind a suit rack wearing a bright purple top hat and a smile from ear-to-ear. With a matching purple suit in hand he begins to waddle around like a poor imitation of the Joker.

"What do you think, huh? Perfect, right?"

"Unless you're planning to invite the Riddler and the rest of Gotham City's criminal element, NO! Besides, Garcia will kill you if you show up wearing something that ridiculous!"

"But it's purple, her favorite color!" He teased.

"Exactly, _her_ favorite color, not yours! Again, NO!"

Pretending to be hurt, Derek returned the hat and suit to their rightful places under the watchful eyes of an amused sales clerk.

"I was just kidding, kid. I'd never be caught dead in anything but a black tux…not on my wedding day anyway."

Reid smiled and shook his head at his friend. He'd never seen Morgan so animated and happy it looked good on the man who'd been his big brother for the last thirteen years.

"I like you like this."

Morgan looked puzzled at his younger friend.

"Like what?"

"Happy. You're happy. I'm glad that you're finally happy."

"Thanks Pretty Boy. Yeah, I guess I am happy. I can't remember ever feeling this way."

"Yeah, well, you deserve it, both of you do."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"WHAT? I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say that you are married to Sam."

"Yes. You heard correctly. Sam and I are married."

"And you thought that now, a week before your wedding to Derek…Derek Morgan…that you'd mention the fact that you indeed can't marry Derek because, YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED?"

"JJ.."

"Penelope Garcia, have you lost your mind?"

"JJ, I don't know what to do! I don't know how it happened, I can't explain…"

"What do you mean, you don't know how it happened. It seems simple people get married every day. When did this happen?"

"I don't know, that's just it. I don't remember marrying Sam!"

"Then how do you know that you two are married?"

Penelope turned and grabbed a paper from her desk and with a shaky hand gave it to JJ.

"OMG, Garcie…this is a marriage certificate!"

The two blondes met each other, stare for stare as Penelope shook her head affirmatively.

 **Blair Pharmaceuticals –**

Sam felt quite proud of himself. He'd done what no one had managed to do. He'd gotten the elusive Penelope Garcia down the aisle and married to him. It didn't matter that she was hopelessly in love with another man, she belonged to him now and he had plans…oh boy did he have plans for the curvy beauty. He knew he'd have to break her and her chocolate hunk, but it didn't matter. He'd won, finally and he'd make them both pay for the rest of their lives.

Sam pulled a paper from his desk drawer it was just like the one that Penelope had just handed JJ. There was so much left to do before their lives could officially begin. First things first, he needed to get his wife moved in to his apartment…and into his bed.

He had to admit that his plan had been brilliant. He'd managed to convince his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend to go out with him just one last time, for old time's sake. Being the ever-accommodating person that she was, Penelope had agreed to join him for his family's yearly New Year's dinner at the Colter family retreat.

Sam surprised the clueless woman with not only a marriage proposal but with a wedding that was witnessed by the entire Colter family including Sam's grandparents who'd flown in from Memphis just for the nuptials. There was only one thing, everyone would remember the blessed event; everyone except the bride, that is.

"Wow what a nice picture!'

Sam had been so deep in thought that he didn't hear his co-worker, Stan Hawthorne enter his office. He made a mental note to keep his door locked in the future.

"Oh, uh yes, yes…thanks!"

Stan stepped closer grabbing the framed picture from the desk.

"Is this the hottie that you brought to the Employee picnic last summer?"

"That's Penelope."

"This is a wedding picture! You didn't tell me you got married."

"Well, we sort of wanted to keep it low key."

"But, I thought you told me that you two broke up? Left you for some other dude?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam stood snatching the picture from Stan's hand and returning it to it's spot. "We're back together."

"Really?'

Sam saw the disbelief but brushed it off.

"Yes, really!"

"Wow, you work fast, my man. I'm impressed!"

"Whatever, did you want something, Stan?"

"Dr. Evans is looking for some samples that are missing from his lab."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"He says you were the last one in his office and thought you may have seen them."

"No but if he'd do a better job of keeping his lab locked up, then he wouldn't be sending you all around the building looking for, _missing_ samples."

"I guess. It's just that he's been under the gun ever since that Scopolamine went missing around Christmas."

"Sorry, can't help you."

"Well okay, thanks anyway."

Stan headed toward the door before turning back to face Sam who already seemed lost in the photo on his desk.

"Say, maybe you and the misses can join me and Sharon for dinner one night?

Without looking up Sam replied.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan. I'll mention it to Penelope."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"What am I going to do? Derek will never forgive me! I'll lose him, I'll lose everything."

"You've go to tell him! Now!"

"How? How do I tell the man that I'm supposed to marry in a week that I'm already married?"

"I don't know but you need to tell him and now, Garcia! Right now, he and Spence are picking out tuxedos."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by Garcia's phone. Staring wide-eyed at the display then back at JJ, she mouthed, _'Sam.'_

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, my gorgeous wife! How are you?"

"Sam, I'm busy can we talk later? Please?"

"Of course, of course. I'm about to go into a meeting myself. I just wanted to let you know that I made reservations at Jakes tonight."

"Gee, I'm not sure if I'm free, we may get a case, or something. Can we play it by ear?"

"Oh, well, I can always bring dinner by there and we can eat in your office. I don't mind just as long as we're together. I don't want to spend another night without you, Penelope. I'm sure you'll agree that I've been more than the patient loving husband. You've had plenty of time to come to your senses."

"But…"

"So, shall I stop over around five?"

"No, no…I-I can meet you at Jakes. Please don't come here!"

"I'll see you then, _Mrs. Colter."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Garcie, please tell me you are not meeting that man!"

"I don't have a choice, JJ!"

"You always have a choice."

"Sam says, that if I don't meet him he'll tell Derek everything!"

"Then you tell Derek yourself before Sam has a chance…"

"He's got pictures!"

"Pictures?"

"Yes, and a video…of us…together…you know…"

"Great. That still doesn't change the fact that you need to tell Derek before Sam does."

"I know, I know. Why did I ever think that I could have a life with Derek? Derek Morgan, women like me don't get guys like Derek Morgan!"

"Garcia…Derek loves you! Why do you still doubt that he could love you?"

"I don't know, I just keep thinking that one day I'll wake up and all of this…our life together will have all been a dream. Well it looks like today is that day."

"Don't say that. Trust Derek and his love for you! Tell him the truth!"

"And what's the truth? I'm married to Sam and I don't remember?"

"It's a start."

"You two troublemakers talking about me?"

JJ and Penelope turned toward the door startled by the sudden appearance of the handsome super-agent, Derek Morgan. The guilty looks on their faces confirmed that he had indeed been the subject of their conversation and so the smile broadened across his face.

"Busted." JJ muttered as she moved toward the door.

Derek quickly stepped inside and moved to Penelope planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hey Baby Girl, have you been behaving while I was gone?"

"Of-of course…always."

Derek noticed something off in her voice.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Uh…"

JJ's phone rang followed by Derek's and Penelope and in unison, they all sang,

"We have a case."

 **Jake's Steakhouse – Evening**

Sam glanced at his watch as Penelope followed the hostess to his table. Smiling confidently, he waited for his bride to get comfortable. After the hostess had handed Penelope a menu and walked away Sam placed a warm hand under the table plopping it firmly on her knee. He felt her stiffen it was a reminder that he had work to do to get her comfortable under his touch.

"You're late."

"Sorry, we got a case and I had to…"

"You know how I feel about tardiness, Penelope."

"Yes, I know."

"I love this place it's so elegant so much better than those low-class deli's you and your friends frequent."

"You know I don't eat red meat."

"I'm sure there's a salad on the menu. Besides, you could afford to lose a few pounds."

"Derek likes my, _pounds!"_

"So do I, so do I. More cushion for the pushin', right?"

Sam chuckled as his hand found its way further up her leg.

"Sam, please don't. We're in public."

"I can't wait to get you home tonight. I'm going to make up for lost time."

"Are you crazy? Don't think that because I agreed to meet you that anything has changed."

"Now, now don't make a scene, darling."

Sam's hand became a vice around her thigh as he clamped down digging his nails into her skin. She jumped in pain fighting back a scream and her tears. He had a terrible temper she'd found out the hard way during the times they'd dated. That was definitely one thing that she remembered about him. She'd kept that fact from Derek and now she wondered how she'd hide the bruise that Sam's hand would surely leave on her body.

"You're hurting me."

"I'm going to do more than hurt you, Penelope, I promise."

"I don't know how you managed it but as soon as I find out what you did to get me to marry you, I'm getting my life back!"

"Relax, just relax. The sooner you get used to the fact that this is your life then we'll both be happy."

"May I take your order?"

"Yes."

Sam looked up into the eager eyes of the brunette standing at their table.

"I'll have the twelve-ounce porterhouse."

"And you Madame?"

"She'll have a small dinner salad and the steam vegetables…cutting back, if you know what I mean."

The woman nodded uncomfortably as Penelope's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she handed the menu to the woman.

"Thank you, I'll have your food out in a jiffy."

"How dare you!" Penelope huffed.

"Don't worry, _Baby Girl_ , I'll work it off you!"

 **The Jet –**

"You've been awfully quiet since the briefing, is everything okay?"

Rossi took the seat across from Derek waiting for his stepson to open his eyes. Removing his headphones, Derek took a deep breath.

"I don't know Dave. I think something's bothering Penelope."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. She seemed upset when Reid and I got back from lunch."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried but then we got this case. Maybe I'm reading too much into it."

"Maybe."

"You think she may be having second thoughts, Dave? I mean a woman like Garcia can do a whole lot better than me."

"Come on now, Kitten loves you. You two have been dancing around each other for years. It's time."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

 **Blair Pharmaceuticals –**

Stan couldn't help but stare at the picture on Sam's desk. Placing the files on the desk he once again picked up the frame lightly fingering the picture in disbelief. He remembered meeting the woman and he wondered how Sam had managed to get her attention. It was even stranger to think that Sam would keep the fact that he had married the woman a secret. He'd known Sam since college and he had never been the ladies' choice so bagging someone like Penelope would have sent him to the roof yelling and screaming to the world that he'd finally become a winner.

"What are you doing here, Stan?"

Stan set the picture back and quickly turned to meet the older man's questioning eyes.

"Dr. Evans, I thought you'd left already."

"Well, I had some tests I wanted to finish up. Besides Marge is in Ontario visiting her folks and I hate going home to an empty house."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So, what are you doing in Sam's office?"

"Oh, just delivering these files he'd requested earlier, that's all."

"So, who's that?"

"What?"

"In the picture. Mighty pretty."

"Yeah way too pretty for Sam."

"I'd have to agree."

"This is Sam's wife."

"You don't say?"

"Yup. He says they've been keeping it low key."

"Bull! Sam Colter? Keeping her a secret, not a chance."

"Yup, a big pile of steaming bull. Something's not quite right."

"I still think he's behind the drugs missing from my lab."

"I asked him about the samples just like you asked me too."

"Let me guess, he hasn't seen them."

"You got it."

"I'd bet my entire grant that he has my samples and he's behind the missing Scopolamine too."

"Unless you can prove it, your neck is still on the chopping block."

"Oh, I'll prove it if it's the last thing I do."

Without another word both men quietly left the office closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**San Diego, CA – Late Evening –**

It was nearly eleven when the team arrived in San Diego. Hotch decided that they'd head to the hotel and begin the case in the morning. As everyone began loading into two large SUV's Morgan dialed Garcia's number. He was still worried, and he needed to hear her voice. No matter what Dave had said earlier he couldn't push away the feelings that his future wife had finally come to her senses.

The phone rang three times before going to voicemail. His heart sped up with all sorts of scenarios running through his profiler's overactive imagination. Realistically, she'd probably fallen asleep after all it had been a long day, but his gut was telling him that something was wrong.

"Hey."

Morgan turned toward the familiar voice.

"Hey, JJ."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to reach Garcia…she's probably already asleep."

JJ noticed that look. It was the look he'd get when he was trying to convince himself of something he didn't really believe to be true.

"I know that look. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Did Pen seem okay when you saw her earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know she didn't seem herself when we got back from lunch. She was trying to hide it, but I know her, JJ."

"With the wedding and her family coming to town and wanting to make sure everything is perfect, she's a little nervous. Actually, she's a lot nervous."

"Hmm, maybe…I just don't think that's it."

"Talk to her. Let her know that no matter what, your wedding will be the best day ever!"

"I'm nervous too. Maybe I'm over reacting."

"Derek."

"Yeah JJ?"

There it was, the same look that he'd seen earlier in Garcia's eyes.

"Whatever happens, just remember that Garcia loves you more than anything in this world, okay?"

"O-Okay, I love her too."

Then without another word Morgan watched as JJ turned and headed toward the second SUV and quickly got inside. Pocketing his phone, he climbed behind the wheel of the first SUV and started the engine.

 **Jake's Steakhouse**

Sam checked his watch shocked at how late it had gotten. The waitress had slid the bill next to him almost thirty minutes ago while he'd occupied himself with the nearly finished bloody steak on his plate. Penelope watched in disgust as he dabbed the corner of his mouth with his linen napkin.

"I can't believe you ate all of that meat."

Fishing his wallet from his back pocket, Sam snickered as he shot a quick look her way.

"Unlike you who has barely touched your salad."

"I lost my appetite."

"So wasteful."

Sam slid several bills toward the edge of the table and signaled for the waitress.

"I really have to go. With this new case the team will need me bright and early in the morning."

"Fine. I have an early start in the morning myself."

Penelope began to slide out of the booth but was stopped suddenly when Sam grabbed her firmly around her wrist. Another bruise, she thought as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Our home. The one that I've been working on for the last month?"

"Sam."

"No Penelope. Enough is enough! Now, when the waitress comes to pick up the check then the two of us will be heading back to my apartment."

"No, we won't!"

"My beautiful Penelope, still stubborn, still believing that you're the one calling the shots in this relationship."

"There is no relationship, Sam!"

Penelope made one more attempt to pull away from Sam. It only caused him to renew his grip as he pulled a small spray bottle from his jacket pocket. It looked like a perfume bottle but before she could question it he pushed the atomizer and sprayed a light mist in her face.

Sam smiled as her eyes glassed over and she relaxed against the booth. He was confident now that he could let her go she would no longer struggle or try to leave unless he instructed her to do so. Even though she was now powerless to resist him her eyes were still filled with fire and anger and that stirred his excitement and his desire to take her body against her will intensified.

"Now, no more fighting Penelope. You belong to me now and forever. There will be no wedding, no marriage to Derek, do you understand?"

Just as Sam was about to plant a kiss on her cheek the waitress arrived for the bill.

"I hope everything was to your satisfaction this evening."

"Why of course, everything was simply divine."

Pleased with his answer the woman nodded and smiled proudly.

"Well, thank you for coming in and I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Oh, trust me we will, we will indeed."

Without another word the woman made a hasty retreat and Sam returned his attention to Penelope.

"Now, let's go home. I want you out of those clothes and into my bed, Penelope."

"P-Please Sam…"

"Ah…you want me too, don't you darling."

"N-No…I want to go…"

He watched her bottom lip tremble as he ran his hand up her thigh between her legs. She needed to learn who she belonged to and tonight would be the first of many long, hard lessons.

 **Sheraton Hotel San Diego, CA –**

Morgan and Reid were roommates and for a change, Derek welcomed the young doctor's incessant chatter. His thoughts of Penelope and the fact that he'd tried calling her twice since landing were driving him crazy. She was fine he was sure, but the fact that she'd not been herself made it hard for him to believe that she was home, their home fast asleep.

Reid noticed the far away look on Morgan's face. His friend sat on the far bed thumbing through case files in a feeble attempt to keep from being asked about his somber mood. Reid already knew what was going on with Derek and he also knew that he'd have to find a way to settle him down or neither of them would get any rest tonight.

"So, are you going to tell me why you turned down the best burgers and fries in town?"

Morgan continued to stare at the crime scene photos. He hadn't heard a word Reid had said.

"I know it's late, but a juicy cheeseburger and a beer would be great after that long bumpy flight."

Still nothing.

"Morgan…Morgan…MORGAN!"

Startled, Derek looked up puzzled.

"Dang, Reid what's going on?"

"You tell me. I've been standing here calling you for the last five minutes."

"What? I'm sorry. It's just these photos…the faces of these women…"

"We've seen worse. Now you want to tell me what's really got your mind out in space?"

Derek closed the file and leaned against the headboard.

"It's Baby Girl. Something's wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"She was acting strange when we came back from lunch and now I can't get her on the phone."

"Derek it's almost midnight she's probably at home sound asleep."

"Yeah I know it's just…"

"Look Derek, it's a week away from your wedding, she's fine trust me."

"I hope so."

"If you ask me, you both have been acting strange lately."

Without missing a beat, Derek sent his pillow flying across the room barely missing his friend's head. The two laughed and Reid felt hopeful as Derek appeared to relax a little.

 **Home of Sam Colter –**

Penelope couldn't move. It didn't matter Sam seemed to take great pleasure in her helplessness, as he positioned her in the middle of the bed. She wanted to fight, to run but her body was like a heavy weight against the cold white sheets.

"So beautiful, Penelope. So incredibly beautiful. This is where you belong, right here with me."

She couldn't speak. If she could what was there for her to say that would convince him to stop and to rethink what he was about to do. It was so cold as she lay naked and unable to move on his bed watching him smiling down on her as he slowly undressed.

"One day you'll beg me to make love to you. I know it seems hard to believe, but you will, trust me you will."

She shook her head from side to side, still trying to force the words of protest from her lips. A single tear escaped down her face as Sam approached the bed and sat next to her.

"Tears, no tears. I forgive you."

He chuckled at the question in her eyes.

"Why? I forgive you for losing your way. I know you didn't mean to leave me for Derek. You got lost that's all. But you're home now…here with me…and I'll never let you leave me again."

She watched his fingers trail up her body. It seemed to freeze her skin as his fingers brushed against her lingering on her stomach for a few seconds then continuing up…up…capturing a breast in each of his palms.

"You know what I long for?"

The question appeared again in her eyes.

"I long for the day that I get to watch our babies nursing from your breasts. But for now…"

Penelope closed her eyes as his mouth sunk down on her while his hands began their descent back down her body.

He could hear the slight whimper it was all she could manage to get out and for a moment he regretted the fact that she would not remember anything in the morning. It didn't matter she'd live it now and even for a few hours, she'd know every detail of what he was going to do to her.


End file.
